The Maximum Light
by Rockets521
Summary: Max, age 17, flies to voleretta after the flock dies in an itex raid. Guilty, she runs away from Alec, the vampire she was falling for. She leaves to go to forks to live with Jeb and Dr. Martinez. There she meets Edward, another vampire, and her life becomes even crazier. What happens then, he doesn't know... Read to find out...: Rated teen because I am parinoid...
1. Preface

Preface:

Broken, scarred. I can't quite catch my breath.

I still see that last trusting smile that Nudge gave me. And the window shattering from the pressure of the built up gas.

I fly out of the window and turn to the flock. Except that they aren't there. Nothing is there except the roaring inferno that destroyed my family.

I was flew at super speed, trying to escape the stream down my face. It had been a month.

Itex in America is all but extinct.

The blast that killed my flock took out the last branch there.

After they died I flew.

I flew across the atlantic ocean and into Italy. That was where Iggy wanted to go for his field trip.

Now, standing in the heart of a city called Volteretta, I broke down.

I hadn't cried since that day.

I curled into a fetal position and sobbed.

I was there, in that dark alley, for hours. I finally blacked out from the exertion of my flight and pain.

Before the world went dark, I was aware of a pair of icy cold arms lifting me off of the cobblestones.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

APOV (Alec's point of view)

The strange girl was waking up. When I found her in the alley, all I knew is that she was beautiful.

Her brown hair with sun streaks fell in waves across the pavement.

Curled into a fetal position, she faced the bright end of the alley.

Her back was to me and she wore a loose leather jacket. It seemed to be covered in soot and burn marks and a suspicious red liquid. A gust of wind caught in the alley and my nose confirmed what I already knew.

Blood.

But it was strange. Her blood smelled human but not human... It almost smelled birdlike. I didnt bother restraining Demitri, who was on patrol with me today.

Then she shot up like she heard our subtle sounding approach. Then turned slightly and collapsed.

I carried her to the castle turret. I had Demitri open the door and call the others.

Felix and Jane came almost instantly. I already knew whet Aro, Caius, and Marcus were. They never left the turret.

"Who is this, brother?" Jane asked.

"I have no idea"

"Does Aro know?"

"Not yet, but he will."

With that she opens the door to the council


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

MPOV (Max point of view)

Ughhhhh...

My head.

Why is my back so cold?

Where am I?

I open my eyes...

"Ahhh! Who are you?!"

I am looking into the faces of seven strangers. Six people look at me with expressionless eyes. The last pair is framed by handsome features. He seems to be about my age, dark hair and pale skin. His most striking features are his eyes. Looking at me with apparent concern. Who are these people? Why am I here?

Then I remember. I passed out in that alley.

And... Something else.

I can't remember what.

Grrrrrrr...

"I'm Alec. This is my sister, Jane. You are in Volteretta Italy." said the concerned boy. "Are you ok?"

"yeah" I growled "just peachy. How long was I out?"

"only a few hours" this time it was the sister, Jane. She was about 5'5 and childlike in her physical deamener. Her eyes said something else for her personality. Not warm but deep. Eyes that draw you in. Hers were a bloody red and my instinct told me that she was not to be messed with. Her voice was totally odd, like a child's soprano.

"tell me max" said one of the others. It was clear that he was the leader" would you allow me to touch your hand? You see I have an ability to read minds through touch"

I sneered at his powdery face. "I do mind. I have delt with mind readers before." I was thinking something then along the lines of Oh,Angel!Annngel! My poor baby.

Curse my voice for breaking on the last word. Then, to my horror, my eyes pooled with traitorous tears.

Before I knew it the boy, alec, had his arm around me.

My instincts took over then and I automatically flipped him onto the ground.

The entire room seemed to tense up.

And my jacket came off of my back. Revealing my tank top that exposed my wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;**

**Sorry about the wait... I will try to update every other day...**

**-Rockets521**

Chapter 3

APOV

I have to admit, even laying on my back on the floor, starring at her wings, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Gorgeous, chocolatey brown near her spine, they lightened to a tan and then were speckled with black near the top. Even not technically having to breathe my breath still exited my lungs with an audible "Woosh"

I couldn't believe my eyes.

MPOV

Ok, so I know I have impressive wings. Fifteen feet across when spread out.

Still, the gasps I got while they were still folded against my spine were unusual. Normally I picked up fear and awe in the atmosphere around me, but this time I felt only shock.

Clearly these guys have been living under a rock for the last two years, since that stupid blog Fa-

No! I tell myself. No thoughts about "him" he's gone their all gone...

I look around the room and notice, mine is the only heartbeat that I hear, even though there are seven people surrounding me.

Then the boy who I flipped over was on his feet, Alec I think his name was.

How did he move so fast? I puzzle over. Even my genetically enhanced hawk eyes had a hard time following his movement.

"You have wings?" he said, toying with the idea.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" I snap.

Then the leader steps in. He says simply "no, no problems. Max, how would you like to stay here, in volteretta?"

**A/N: **

**Hey guys. I want to say thanks to **

**Cold lightning**

**Snow time**

**And Heart breaking 101 for the reviews and follows:)**

**Fear not, there is more on the way...**


End file.
